Holding Out For a Hero
by Peacelovewriting32
Summary: Another short, little one-shot about Zander and Stevie. Please read an review!


**A/N**: I'm baaaaaaack! Did you miss me? ;)

This is another one-shot inspired by the cover version of Holding Out for a Hero done by Ella Mae Bowen. It is AMAZING. If you've never heard it I highly suggest it.

This was originally supposed to be a multi-chappey, but I didn't really know where I wanted to go with the story, I didn't know how often I could update it, and I was hoping to publish two days ago.

I've always imagines Stevie with a rough home life so at his story is slightly about her being abused. That's the main reason it's rated T.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or the song Holding Out for a Hero

Well enough rambling. Enjoy.

* * *

Stevie's POV

I sat alone in the band room alone enjoying the peace and quiet. I don't often get these times to myself. I sat there on the couch, plucking some strings on my guitar, thinking about how my life would be different if I didn't have rehear bruises and scars.

Bruises and scars? They were specially given to me from the monster I'm supposed to call dad. He abuses my brothers and me, and it's been like that ever sinice my mother walked out on us about a year ago. She left for no good reason, something about not being in live anymore and wanting a new life. Whatever. I hate her for walking out on us.

But I guess by my mom leaving us was just God's way if making room for someone more important in my life. Zander Robbins. I met him like a month after my mom left, and I've been in love with him ever since.

I know all about the rules of how band members and best friends are supposed to like each other or date, but I just can't help it. I feel like he's the only other person that gets me in this world.

After strumming my guitar for a few minutes, I start to play a song I just recently wrote.

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till end of the night

He's gotta be strong

He's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light.

I was interrupted by someone saying 'wow' from behind me. Oh great it wthe just person I did not want to see. He must've came in from the back door.

"Stevie, that was amazing. I've heard you song before, but never like that... Just wow," he gushed.

"Thanks," I said trying to hide my blush.

"Awww did I just make wittle Steviekins bwush?" He asked in his baby voice.

"No!" I answered back a little to quickly.

"Whatever you say Steviekins," he said smiriking, knowing he had really won.

"The song really was amazing Stevie," he said after some silence, "It was pretty deep too. What inspired you to write it?"

"Oh you know, I just thought of it," I said trying to make a lie. I mean what was I supposed to tell him? I'm waiting for you to come save me from my abusive father Zander? No! No one knows about my dad, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Oh," was all he said. He sounded a little disappointed, almost like he wanted the song to be about him.

"I should head to my locker," I said trying to leave the unusually awkward silence.

"Stevie wait," he said genty taking my wrist, "What are all these bruises on your arm?" he asked.

"Umm..." I said not knowing exactly how to reply.

"Stevie who did this to you?" he asked still calm, but with a little more force.

"My dad," I say barely audible.

"What?" he asked.

"My dad did," I said louder.

"What do you mean?"

I guess it's now or never, "Zander, there's something you should know about me, and probably something I should have told you a long time ago," I could feel tears forming in my eyes, "My mom left us, for no good reason, and my dad became an alcloholic and started abusing my brothers and me. I get abused the most because I'm the only girl."

"Stevie! How could you not have told me?" he asked with a mixture of anger, pain, and sympathybon his face.

"I'm so sorry Zander," I say with tears now running down my face.

He doesn't say anything he just wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head a couple of times. This is the safest I've felt in a long time.

"Stevie why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I don't want you worrying about me," I say truthfully.

"Stevie, I love you so much more than you realize. Let me protect you,"

"I love you too Zander,"

"Please help me Zander."

"I will Stevie I promise. I'll be your hero."

* * *

A/N: Not happy with this at all. There's probably a million errors because I write stories off the top of my head without any plannig what so ever, and it's almost midnight, and I'm doing it on my phone. Then ending is really rushed because I really want to publish this a few days ago. Yeah this is really short. Hopefully I'll have something better for you guys next time.

Also I just wanted to say even though How to Rock is over, I hope no one stops writng fanfiction for this for a while. We can really keep HTR alive if we so so.


End file.
